The invention relates to a vehicle seat comprising a backrest, which is connected to a sitting part by means of a backrest adjusting element, the backrest adjusting element having a part that is connected to the backrest or to the sitting part.
Such vehicle seats are known from the prior art, for example from U.S. Pat. No. 5,064,246, DE 100 47 770 and DE 44 23 912. In these vehicle seats, the backrest is connected by means of a backrest adjusting element to a sitting part, the backrest adjusting element having a part that is connected to the backrest or to the sitting part. When assembling the backrest and the sitting part of a vehicle seat, said backrest and said sitting part have to be held in an assembly position, which permits the attachment of fastening means, for example screws or spot welds. Moreover, the fastening means have to be positioned and fixed manually by means of a tool. Thus at least three objects: the backrest, the fastening means and the tool have to be held simultaneously in position, so that in practice the assembly is not able to be carried out by one person.
It was, therefore, the object of the present invention to provide a vehicle seat and a method by which vehicle seats may be assembled easily and cost-effectively.